Harry Potter and a Life So Domestic
by xXxRoses-are-reDxXx
Summary: In the years that followed the downfall of the dark lord, Harry's life has taken a turn for toe domestic. Join Harry in a day of the life of a parent...


_Hey guys! Oh days so its been YEARS since I tried my hand at a bit of fan-ficing. I was reading over my old stuff the other day and realised I promised people a Harry Potter fic like 3 years ago, so I think the time is right to deliver on that ha ha!_

_Those of you who have read my old stuff will know I wrote a couple of doctor who fics quite a few years ago no. I've not been around for a while and have quite a few ideas for fics in my head that I want to do but I'm always open to going back to some who stuff... espesh if there's still anyone out there wanting to keep the 10/Rose dream alive :P ha ha. so yay, take a look at my new stuff, let me know if u want me to stick around for a while and we'll see what we can conjure up :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__oh here we go! Its been a while since I wrote one of these bad boys so bare with me. Much to my displeasure, I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise or anything even remotely linked to it... all I own is the laptop I am typing from and my own imagination. Sadly no crunchies in this story to disclaim ownership of, but if there's any of my old readers out there that know what the hell I'm chatting on about and wish for the return of the crunches... I'll see what I can do ;) ha ha_

_And now onto the main event... hope you enjoy..._

**Harry Potter and a Life So Domestic**

**Chapter 1: Of wands and Curious Children **

A serene kind of quiet clung to the still dwellings of Godric's Hollow, the day as fresh as the due covered gardens that glistened in the weak morning sunshine. Small signs of life stirred in the picture perfect village, a baker setting up his display of the days fresh produce, a proud cat returning home from a successful nights work- the remains of a frog dangling from its jaws, and one Minerva McGonagall, out for her morning stroll around her new home. After leaving Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor McGonagall had chosen semi-retirement in Godric's Hollow- a village favoured by many for its calm community living...

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!"

The deep male voice ripped through the morning like cannon-fire. Minerva leaped aside just in time to avoid being ploughed down by a small raven haired boy, tearing passed in blue pyjamas, brandishing a wand, which was currently emitting multi-coloured sparks as if infected with the boys excitement. Hot on the child's tail was his adult counterpart. Clothed only in a pair of boxer shorts, Harry Potter chased his escaping son, wearing an exasperated expression that suggested this was not the first time this situation had occurred.

"Morning Minerva!" Harry managed as he spied the hem of a blue pyjama clad ankle whipping round the corner, towards the park.

"James!" He cried, picking up his pace. "James potter you come back right now! Come back with daddy's wa- I mean daddy's stick."

Silently cursing how stupid he must sound to passing muggles, never mind his less than modest appearance, Harry halted by the gate to the playground, pausing to form a plan. Past experience of his oldest son had taught Harry that such situations were not to be entered into lightly. James was a master of mischief, and would not give up the wand without a fight.

Crouching low to the ground and putting into practice all the stealth skills he had learned in auror training, harry edged silently through the shrubbery until he knelt, partially concealed behind a rose bush, a few yards away from where James sat, enlarging and shrinking a butterfly that had landed on his nose.

A rueful smile crossed Harry's attractive features, sparkling in his emerald eyes, as he was forcibly reminded of the day they had brought their first child home from the hospital.

_Harry and Ginny emerged from the fireplace of their new family home, both looking extremely tired, but equally proud. Safely tucked up against Harry's chest, lay a new born baby, all snuffly and pink with a surprising curiosity for his surroundings, considering his mere 24 hours of age. The new parents headed straight for their sofa, Harry taking the seat in the corner while Ginny crawled under his free arm and rested her head on his shoulder, looking into the eyes of her new baby boy, who immediately reached out grasp his mothers nose._

"_We should call him James... James Sirius." Ginny spoke in a small voice, unsure of how her husband would receive this news._

_Harry shifted the small weight of the baby in his arms so he could turn his body towards his beautiful wife. Overwhelmed by her suggestion, he considered her for a moment. How had he been so lucky? Not only had he married the only woman he could ever imagine loving, but a day ago she had bestowed him with the greatest gift anyone could give- a beautiful healthy child, and now to gift that child with the name of a man who's memory she bore no responsibility to at all. There was no doubt about it- Ginny Potter was the best wife in the world, no matter how good a case Ron made for Hermione each time this subject was broached. _

"_Are you sure?" Harry asked gently. "I mean, I won't pretend I haven't thought about naming the baby after my parents. But I always thought if it was a boy, you might want to name him after Fred?"_

_Ginny was momentarily stopped in her thoughts. Obviously she had had this debate in her mind many times over, but never had it occurred to her that Harry would consider it to. Was there no end to her husband's generosity? But there had been no doubt in her mind, from the moment her baby was born (well, after she had had a cup of tea anyway, having a baby was bloody stressful), he was definitely a James._

"_I did think about calling him Fred, but I don't think t would be right. I think that's George's honour. I mean, I love Fred and I miss him every day, but I don't think any of us will ever understand how George felt that day. And I think that tribute belongs to him. After all, he knew Fred best."_

"_You're a wonderful person Ginny Potter, do you know that?"_

_Ginny beamed up at her handsome husband, basking in his praise. "I do know actually. And Mr James Sirius Potter will also be a wonderful person."_

"_With a name like that how could he not be?" Both Ginny and Harry started at this comment, neither of them having made it. Looking round for the source of the disturbance, Harry with his wand raised, they breathed a sigh of relief as Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione herded into the open plan sitting room and dining area. The comment had come from Molly, who was now handing out hugs and kissed to her daughter and son in law before taking James in her arms. _

"_Invite yourselves in why don't you?" Harry muttered, slightly shell-shocked by the sudden appearance of his family._

"_Shouldn't of given us a key then should you mate? If you didn't want us to use it." Ron joked, depositing his mother's gift of home cooking on the kitchen stove before offering his best friend a congratulatory hand shake. "I can't believe one of us actually owns one of these."_

"_He's a child Ron, not a car!" chastised Hermione, taking James into her own arms. "He's not something you 'own'. Oh dear he's got my wand!"_

_In all the excitement, James had made a quiet, successful swipe for the wand that had been tucked rather irresponsibly behind Hermione's ear. Everyone laughed as James waved the wand and a few green sparks flew out of the tip. In the end Harry managed to prise the wand out of the infant's surprisingly strong grip, passing it to Ron who stowed it safely in his new wife's back pocket._

_Suppressing a laugh at what old Mad-Eye would have said about elementary wand safety if he could have seen this, Harry looked fondly down at his son. There was no doubt in his mind that James would grow up to be a very capable wizard._

_Mr Weasley seemed to read Harry's thoughts. "You may think he's sweet now Harry, but wait until he's big enough to run and gets hold of your wand. I have a feeling this little one is going to take after Fred and George in the mischief department." _

_Everyone laughed fondly at the memory of the twins, as baby James smiled angelically up at his admirers._

Harry huffed under his breath; maybe he should have heeded Authur's words a bit more carefully. Picking his moment shrewdly, Harry readied himself for the scuffle that was sure to follow.

"GOTCHA!" Harry cried as he leaped from his hiding place, grabbing his son from behind and performing a bizarre sort of twist mid end so that his body cushioned James' fall. Moving quickly, with all the skill of a well trained auror, Harry took back the stolen wand and kept a now hysterically giggling James pinned between his knees, as he set about shrinking the butterfly, two daisies and the toad that had fallen foul to James', admittedly pretty impressive, enlargement spell.

Once James' laughter had finally sobered, Harry placed the young boy on the ground in front of him, keeping a tight hold of the wand, and fixed him with a stern gaze. The sort of gaze that told James daddy meant business.

"I think we need to have a chat little man. What have Mummy and Daddy told you about stealing wands? Apart from the fact that you are too young to use a wand and could get into serious trouble if you get caught, you keep getting me into trouble with mummy for letting you have it!" there was a touch of bitterness in Harry's tone as he berated his son, it was true that Harry himself had been told off constantly by Ginny for 'leaving his wand where James could get to it'.

"But daddy, I want to do magic! I don't want to wait until Hogwarts for a wand! I want one noooooow!" James whined.

Harry sighed before answering. This was not the first time he had had this conversation with James, and he feared it would not be the last.

"I know you do son. But you know we have to follow the rules. And you're already ahead of lots of other children your age. It's a huge honour being accepted to the Albus Dumbledore Primary for Exceptional Magic. You're going to have such a head start when you do get your wand!"

Harry could see James working this out in his head.

"So you're not going to steal Mummy or Daddy's wands anymore are you?" James shook his head. "Or Uncle Ron or auntie Hermione's." A little reluctantly, James shook his head once more

With this, Harry scooped up his son, swung him over his shoulder and began the march back to their cottage on the other side of the Hollow. During the time that had elapsed in the park, Godric's Hollow had come to life, with residents going about their daily errands. This made the walk back somewhat humiliating. Harry had forgotten, up till this point that he was barely clothed. It was with great amusement therefore, that his wife and best friend Hermione Granger received him on the front lawn, as the chatted over the small hedge, as they did every morning whilst collecting the milk.

Hermione gave him a smug little nod as she observed James, still dangling by his feet over Harry's shoulder, trying to reach the wand that Harry had tucked into the waistband of his boxers; then to her own children, who were, of course, performing the epitome of good behaviour, playing quietly on the lawn.

Thinking that it would be wise not to hang around for too long, so as not to give the girls a chance to ask questions, he took James into the house where he caught a fond glimpse of Albus, age four, and Lily age two, sat eating toast at the table. Ok so his children were a bit high spirited, but he really did have a great family.

"Come on Jamie boy," he said happily ascending the stairs with his eldest son. "Lets give you a bath before school."

_So thats the first chapter done and dusted. This is a two parter so I've got one more chapter in the works then possibly some longer stories if you guys like my new stuff. Like it, hate it, want me to go away... there's only one way to let me know... REVIEWS! :D_


End file.
